In Love With Miss Foxy
by Imagine Mistress
Summary: This story is about a girl named Devin a.k.a Miss Foxy and the adventures she goes on with the Doctor (10) and immortal Torchwood member Captain Jack Harkness and together they find ways to have fun and find true love!
1. Chapter 1

You were trying on different outfits and dresses for the passed two hours trying to find the perfect attire for a party you were invited to. You decided to see if the Doctor had any good outfits, because you knew he kept a few from places he has been. You run into the T.A.R.D.I.S which sits in your backyard, calling for him.

"Doctor! Do you mind if I rummage around in your closets?" He looks up from his book, uncrosses his legs and peers at you over his glasses.

"Why?"

"I can't find anything to wear for a party Friday." He raises a brow.

"Nothing at all? I've seen your closet, you have plenty of clothes Devin." You roll your eyes.

"Of course I have clothes but that doesn't mean they are for partying." The Doctor's eyes light up and he sets his book down.

"Mind if I help you find something? I'm pretty good at finding party clothes." You shrug.

"Why not?" You run to the room where he keeps all sorts of clothes for his companions and you point to a small walk in closet.

"Let's start here!" You pull open the doors and look through the clothes. 80's. Nah. You turn to the next closet. You weren't very fond of the Doctor's style when you had gotten to around the third walk in closet.

"Aw come one Doctor, what in the world do you call this?!" He frowns.

"That's a Victorian London dress Devin! Not everything is steam punk and rocker back then!"

"Wait, do you have steam punk clothes?" You ask. The Doctor shakes his head, laughing. He takes you by your shoulders and stands you in the middle of the room.

"You asked for my help and you will get my help. You just stand here and close your eyes." You suddenly feel anxious. You didn't exactly know his taste of women's clothing. Hopefully it wouldn't turn out being something terrible looking. You hear him opening and closing doors, singing a little tune and chuckling.

"Doctor, please don't embarrass me."

"Oh why not, that's what im good at isn't it?" You blush. You hear him walk passed you and he tells you to open your eyes. You see him holding a beautiful red and black dress with black pumps and a stunning necklace of both colors. The dress has a V neck and V back, sleeves that come to the elbow and goes almost to ankle length with a thigh high slit.

"Not bad eh?" He asks. You snatch them up and hug him.

"They're perfect Doctor!" You run off to change in your house. A few minutes later you strut out and meet the Doctor who leans against the T.A.R.D.I.S. Obviously he isn't hiding that he is checking you out. He smiles.

"You look magnificent Devin." You blush. He grabs your hand and twirls you around, catching you before you fall and bringing you close to himself.

"T-thanks Doctor." You manage to say. He chuckles. As he peels away from you he continues to look at you, making you blush harder. He turns around, before going into the T.A.R.D.I.S and says.

"Your welcome. **Miss Foxy**." You think to yourself..

 _Being foxy feels good. I could kick some Dalek butt in this foxy dress in my foxy shoes with my foxy makeup and-_

"Devin, c'mon get in here! Let's go do something fun before you bore me to death!" The Doctor interrupts you. You shrug and walk into the T.A.R.D.I.S.


	2. You and the Doctor

"Devin! Your alien is here!" Your older brother, Paul, yells from downstairs in the kitchen. You groan and turn over to look at the clock sitting on your bedside table.

"Waay too early." You throw yourself from bed, putting on your pink fluffy robe and then run downstairs and out the back door. You run to the T.A. .S sitting in your back lawn and bang on the doors until he comes out with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Devin! Sleep well?"

"I would have if you hadn't come here so early! You know I like to sleep in Doctor!" His smile vanishes, turning into a sort of pout.

"I'm sorry Devin, I forgot." _Aww man, I can't stay mad at that face!_

"It's okay Doctor, let me get dressed and pack then I will be right out. Alright?"

"Alright!" His smile returns and he goes back into the T.A.R.D.I.S while you head back inside.

You and the Doctor began traveling about a month ago, after he rescued you from Daleks which were one of his worst enemies. You found that out after he invited you to travel the stars with him and you gladly accepted, even though he warned you of the dangers. You didn't care, you wanted to see what there was beyond your boring life. Paul, though, didn't take the news easily when you explained you would be traveling with him more often.

"I don't like him." Paul says. He prevented you from going outside as you ran passed him. He holds onto your arm tightly.

"Paul, he isn't dangerous. He's the safest man I know, one of the safest men that have come into my life." Paul raises a brow.

"Oh so you mean he is different from the others? Do you like him?" He questions. You turn red in the cheeks and protest.

"I'm not saying that at all!" You pull out of his grasp and Paul crosses his arms, glaring at you.

"It's all over your face Devin. Alright, go with him and do whatever. Go get lost somewhere." He returns to what he had been doing before the argument started. You roll your eyes and cheerfully run into the T.A.R.D.I.S finding the Doctor leaning against the console. Tapping his foot impatiently.

"Troubles with your brother again?"

"He's just over protective, that's all." The Doctor shrugs.

"That's what brothers do. So, Miss Foxy, where would you like to go today? Past? Future? To another galaxy?" You bite your lip, trying to decide. _Such a hard decision!_

"I'd like to go...I would like to go meet some of your friends!" The Doctor frowns.

"My friends?" You nod. The Doctor shrugs. He chuckles.

"Alright! First stop, **Torchwood**!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Torchwood Devin!" The Doctor says gleefully, opening the doors for you to walk out. You look around.

"You took us straight inside, what an entrance Doctor." You smile and see a very handsome man come running down a flight of stairs, followed by a woman.

"Ah, Jack! Martha!" The Doctor shouts as both crush him in a hug. You stand back, awkwardly.

"Devin, Captain Jack-"

 _"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"_ He asks taking your hand gently, and kissing it. You feel a hot blush coming on and the Doctor gets antsy.

"Stop iiiit!" He shouts. Jack turns to the Doctor with an annoyed expression.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"Yes but not like that. Goodness, you've overwhelmed the poor girl already." The Doctor says. You smile a little.

"Um, it's alright Doctor. I like it." This makes the Doctor roll his eyes and then he turns to the woman.

"This is Martha Jones. My former companion." You and Martha shake hands and she chuckles.

"I don't suspect that he has told you anything about me, has he?" You wonder why he hadn't but just to make her feel good you nod.

"Oh he has. Lots of times, you're a Doctor, aren't you?" You ask. You just guessed but she nods.

"Yeah I am. I was training as a medical student when we met. The hospital I was in was transported to the moon, by the Judoon if I remember correctly." Martha assumed that because, like anyone traveling with the Doctor, you were eager to hear stories like the adventures she had went on.

"Oh, I don't think I have met that species yet." You think back and then shake your head. Immediately the two of you start conversing and find that you two have a few things in common. But when the Doctor called you over to look at the Rift Machine, he called you Miss Foxy again and this makes Martha a little envious.

"Why does he call you Miss Foxy?" She asks as you walk over to the Doctor and Jack.

"Oh, that's a just a nickname. It doesn't mean anything, at least I don't think so." Martha stops you and whispers.

"I have traveled with the Doctor before, sometimes it's hard to understand what he is getting at. I was living in the shadow of his passed companion, and he couldn't see how much I felt for him. Don't expect him to see your feelings either." You chuckle.

"Martha, I don't understand. Do you think that because he didn't love you like he loved the others, that he would be the same to the rest? He changes Martha." Martha shakes her head.

"I'm not saying that at all." You remove her hand from your wrist and say

"Well, that's what it sounds like. I'm sorry he didn't see you the way you saw him. But that doesn't mean he won't see me that way. And I am fine if he doesn't." She runs after you, grabbing your hands again.

"I'm not asking for your pity. I'm giving you a warning. The Doctor has a dark side Devin, and I have seen it. " You take her hand off again and continue to the Doctor and Jack, not answering her. The Doctor and Jack study the Rift Machine. The Doctor looks over, wires upon wires dangling over him and his sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Jack and I want to know if you will join us for a little lunch date?" You look over to Jack, surprised and agree happily.

*On the Date*

Jack and you sit on one side of the booth, and the Doctor sits on the other, fiddling with one of his gadgets he usually has. Jack tells you the endless accounts of his adventures. You listen intently to his stories. But at the same time you were admiring his handsomeness.

 _And I thought the Doctor was handsome and made me swoon, this man, this man is too much for me! He is so perfect and funny and he makes me laugh so much! Goodness, I need a break._

"Hey, uh Jack. I'm kinda getting hot in here, mind if I take a walk for a minute?" The Doctor looks up, concerned and Jack nods.

"Oh yeah, it's okay. It's fine." You nod and get up, walking to the door. You get outside and take a deep breath.

"I wonder what most girls think when they travel with the Doctor? I'm sure not even half of them expect to find good looking men like Jack Harkness," You laugh to yourself. "The man wears suspenders and a belt!"

"Do you always talk to yourself? Or is it just something you do every now and then?" A voice asks. You turn around, scared and see Jack standing there. A big, smug grin on his face.

"Uh, no not usually." You answer shyly. Jack laughs and pats your head.

"It's fine Devin, I wasn't offended. In fact, I will completely forget about it. Okay?" You nod, feeling embarrassed. He starts walking off and you frown.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Jack turns around and shrugs.

"Me and the Doctor don't travel much anymore, it just isn't a thing we do. Plus, I should stick to monitoring the rift." You sort of pout and slouch over.

"Really?" You ask him. He nods. But he sees you are upset, and chuckles.

"Sorry Devin. I'm sure you will have fun though!" He waves and you suddenly feel really stupid. Here you were getting all excited and then he ends up having to leave? Well, at least you have the Doctor. He is still handsome and makes you melt, especially when he smiles. Suddenly, you hear screaming coming from close by. You straighten up, abruptly, knowing what screaming usually means. Jack stops walking away and heads towards the screaming and you decide to follow.


	4. Finding Out

Once you found the source of the screaming you are taken aback by the terrifying, shiny, silver. Jack starts to calmly, yet franticly tell everyone to get away from the things. You guess that Jack had encountered the aliens before and was sure he knew what to do. You ran to help, but an alien put up their arm and started shooting everyone, including Jack. You scream and go to help him but the Doctor grabs your arm and pulls you in the opposite direction.

"Doctor! We have to help him!" You shout and try to wiggle out of his grip but he wraps his arms around you practically picks you up off the ground to take you away. You use your nails to claw at the Doctor's fingers and he finally lets go and you're able to run back to Jack.

"Jack? Jack, are you alright?" You ask shaking him. He doesn't open his eyes and you look to the Doctor who stands over him with a perturbed look on his face.

 _"_ _Doctor how could you just stand there?!"_ You scream and the Doctor says

"We need not worry about him right now, we've got them to worry about!" He points to the aliens who have already gained your hatred towards them for killing Jack. Suddenly, Jack throws himself up and grabs your arm groaning and taking in deep sharp breaths. You screamed, frightened by him.

"What..how did you?"

"Yeah sorry, I didn't tell you straightaway sweets." He grins and you slap him. He rubs his cheek and looks at you in distraught.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you can't die!? You scared the heck out of me!" You help him up anyway, and he shrugs.

"I don't tell everyone that im immortal on the first date, that's just weird." He says and then the Doctor grabs your hand and yells.

"Come one let's figure out what's going on!" You and Jack follow the Doctor who follows the aliens who have migrated to another place while you were freaking out over Jack.

You, the Doctor and Jack crouch behind a wall of pallets which have been thrown out and you three spy on a group of the aliens who suddenly appeared after the original pair teleported off to who knows where. These ones weren't attacking, just standing.

"So, tell me more about these things." You whisper to the Doctor.

"They're called Cybermen. They are part man and part machine."

 _"_ _I suppose that's why they are called, Cybermen?"_ You ask the Doctor ignores your sass but continues.

"Often times they are dead set on converting humanity into them, becoming the perfect race but that never happens."

"Why are they just standing around?" Jack inquires. The Doctor takes out his sonic. You love it when he uses it, it just makes him so cool.

"Seems as if they are dormant. Not even living really."

"Well, why besides trying to convert humanity would they be here this time?" You ask, trying to get comfortable in your painful position.

"I have no clue."

"Well, why don't we find out then?" Jack asks and begins to stand but the Doctor grabs his trenchcoat and pulls him back down.

"How about we find where they transport to instead?"

"Thats not the kind of fun I was expecting?" You smirk.

"So you'd rather die again?" He grins and shakes his head.

"You're right, dying it getting kind of old. Let's go."


End file.
